1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fog lights for automobile and the like, and more particularly, to a removable fog light filter which may be utilized with conventional headlights.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The ineffectiveness of conventional automobile headlights in fog is well known. The white light provided by these lights are reflected and scattered in all directions, generally failing to illuminate the roadway ahead, and often generating glare or reflections distressing to the operator of the vehicle. Thus, later model vehicles were provided with an extra set of lights specifically designed to penetrate the fog and illuminate the roadway with minimum reflections. However, these amber colored fog lights generally become dirty since they are exposed all the time, and when needed most do not provide sufficient light output.
Many attempts have been made to utilize the main headlight beam, which has a greater light output, to perform the function of a fog light by adding an attachment or fixture thereto. Examples of such devices may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,191,025 issued to J. K. Harker on June 22, 1965 which discloses a convex spherical lens having resilient straps peripherally extending therefrom for snapping over a headlight rim. However, the shock and vibration normally associated with an automobile may easily dislodge such an apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 3,334,220 issued to P. T. Komiske on Aug. 1, 1967 discloses a similar device which utilizes a magnetic assembly to hold the lens to the headlight. This type of apparatus is expensive to manufacture and requires cooperating metal for the magnets to adhere, to be effective. U.S. Pat. No. 2,544,378 issued to C. A. Cyr on Mar. 6, 1951 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,530,685 issued to C. E. Davis et al on Nov. 21, 1950 utilize suction cups to hold the lens to the headlight. Suction cups, as is well known, do not have the staying power over relatively long periods of time. An early U.S. Pat. No. 1,129,106 issued to C. Lightfoot on Feb. 23, 1915 utilized a spring and chain mechanism to hold the lens on the headlight and required the headlight to be provided with a circumferential lip or frame member.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by providing an inexpensive light filter which may be readily installed and removed while being securely maintained in position when in use.